Watcher
by chibijem
Summary: While Yuki showers, someone watches.....


The Watcher

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: The image of Yuki in the shower leapt into my head and pestered me; this story is the result. I hope you like it.

"I'm going to take a shower." Todo Yukifumi told his wife, Maria, as he fingered his hair. "I hate when they stick stuff in my hair for these photo shoots." He grumbled stalking down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Stuff?" Maria laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed as Yuki began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know: mousse, thickener, straightening agents….gunk." He finished, turning with a vexed expression on his face.

"But it's suppose to make you look pretty." She teased him. She gasped when he leaned over her, hands on either side of her hips. "But you're already so pretty." She mollified him, kissing the end of his nose.

"Arigatou, koibito." He replied with a smirk and went back to undressing. "Where is Yuki-chan?" He asked, emptying his pockets.

"He's napping." She replied, walking over to him, she lay her hands on his chest, rubbing the muscles, feeling his heartbeat.

"Are you trying to start something Mrs. Todo?" He eyes held a certain gleam.

"I might be. Problem?" She replied, smiling when he gasped as she ran a fingernail over one sensitive nipple.

"Iie," was the drawn out reply. Yuki laid his head back on his shoulders and took a breath. "Can you hold the thought until…." He could not finish as his wife's small hands were now stroking his chest more fervently.

"Until you get the 'gunk' out of your hair?" She purred.

"Ummmm….hai…"

Maria pulled back and observed the arousal on her husband's face. She gave a gentle push to the broad chest, "Go on then." She told Yuki softly.

"Arigatou for understanding." He kissed her tenderly and slipped into the bath.

Maria sat back on the bed and sighed. _How did I get so lucky? I have a husband who loves me, is a good father and is sexy to boot. Not to mention he has thousands of girls after him and he only looks at me,_ she thought. She heard the shower and could picture Yuki in the shower, hot water running over sleek muscles, tipping his head to soak his hair, running a soapy cloth over his body….._Why am I sitting here. I can see the real thing,_ she shook herself. She entered the bath and perched herself on the chair facing the shower. She could see her husband move behind the glass, admiring his fluid movements. She shivered when he lifted his arms to shampoo his hair; she loved watching him move, to see his sexy body, the play of his strong muscles. She was so lost in just staring and in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the shower shut off nor the door opening until Yuki called her name. "Oh….Yuki." She blushed.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked, amusement plain in his voice. He had known she had been spying on him as she did often.

"Still am." She replied, taking in her spouse's nude body, dripping wet.

Yuki lifted an eyebrow and reached for a towel. "Maybe I should think about charging you?" He suggested, wrapping one towel around his slim hips and ran another over his hair.

"And how much are thinking of charging?" She stood and again ran her hands up his chest. She took the towel from his hands and rubbed the ends of his silky hair. She motioned to the chair she had vacated, "Sit. I'll comb it out."

Yuki straddled the chair, resting his arms on the back. "How much do you think I'm worth?" He took a breath as Maria ran her fingers through the wet purple locks.

"Quite a bit." She replied, taking a comb and starting to work it through the thick mass of hair. "Let me think…..Hmmmmm…." She tapped the comb against her lips. "Two kisses?"

"Only two?"

"I'll consider a counter offer." She worked out a tangle.

"Ten kisses."

"You're going to have to get back in that shower then." Maria said, pulling the comb through his hair.

"Okay, what are you offering?" Yuki asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her.

"How about…." She whispered her suggestion into his ear, making his eyes go wide. "Would that be satisfactory?"

"Absolutely." Yuki turned in the chair and pulled her into his lap, dampening her blouse with the moisture still on his chest. He pressed his lips to hers to seal the deal. He was about to stand when they both heard their son calling out. "I suppose payment will have to wait?" He asked with a sigh and a smile.

"Gomen ne, just remember where we were." Maria smiled and ran her hand in a caress down his face.

"Absolutely," he repeated, sealing his promise with a soft, loving kiss.

FIN


End file.
